


The Man from the Newsreels

by theorytale



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, overthinking patterns in cinematography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale
Summary: What's the difference between a hero and a villain?Mostly, lighting and cinematography. And choices, a few of those too.





	The Man from the Newsreels

**Author's Note:**

> So, every time I try to work on a fic I start to panic that nothing I ever write will measure up to the Groundhog Day story. In the meantime, this happened.


End file.
